La Mente Maestra
by OElena-VodkaO
Summary: No hay nada como una viaje de generacion, a menos que acabes con tus enemigos en una mansion donde alguien los quiere matar a todos...[Especial de Halloween][epoca merodeadora]
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Me anime, como estamos en vispera de Halloween decidi hacer un especial de halloween seran 4 o 5 xapis y los subire entre hoy y mañana si dios quiere, ahora disfruten de mi especial de Halloween...

La mente maestra  
Capitulo 1: Ha Iniciado. 

La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas donde se resguardaban los estudiantes ansiosos, su viaje de graduación estaba por empezar y se irian en pequeños autobuses Muggles con capacidad para 10 personas.

Cerca de las puertas cerradas charlaban misteriosamente dos personas no muy lejos de 4 chicos con un alboroto.  
- James, Sirius si no se comportan...  
- ¿qué nos vas a hacer Lily? - dijo Sirius burlonamente con una pose arrogante y mirándola retadoramente – ¿bajarnos puntos? ¿ponernos a escribir quizas?  
- Lily ardiente de ira sonrio burlonamente – podria ponerlos en el autobús con Severus Snape – miro arrogantemente ella - ¿te gustaria eso Siriusin?  
- Parece que te ganó ¿eh, sirius?  
- no van a comenzar ustedes dos...  
- ¡Pero Remus comenzo!  
- Vamos a ver la lista, ya la pusieron

Se abrieron camino entre la multitud que veia los grupos para el autobús, y su impresión fue tal al ver sus compañeros de viaje...  
- ¿a quien se le ocurre ponernos con Snivellus(1), Bellatrix, Lestrange, y Vodka? – se volteo furioso – Esto es culpa tuya Lily... ¿dónde estas? Cuando te agarre...  
- ¡Sirius Tranquilo! No fue Lily ha estado todo el tiempo con nosotros...  
- ok, pero James...  
- ¿no han visto a Peter?  
- No, desde esta mañana  
- debe estar haciendo todavía la maleta  
- ¿por qué preguntas Lils?  
- Tienen que hablar asi siempre...nada olvídenlo – se masajeo las sienes, le estaba entrando jaqueca de nuevo - mejor vamos a subir los baules en cualquier momento salimos.

Caminaron afuera y tomaron uno de los paraguas que les ofrecían los profesores y siguieron en dirección a los autobuses en busca del suyo lo encontraron al final Autobús Nº13 rezaba en un pequeña plaquita dorada, para su mala Severus, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Bellatrix ya se encontraban ahí.

Se dirigieron las tipicas miradas de odio, que antecedian a los comentarios mordaces, cuando llego un chico rechoncho y rubio.  
- ¿Dónde andabas Peter? – Pregunto Sirius secándose de la cara de algunas gotas de lluvia  
- Eh... terminando mi baul – Jadeo dando a entender que habia venido corriendo

- Mejor montemos, salimos en 5 minutos

El autobús era todo un lujo por dentro, butacas de gamuza, musica de ascensor y todo adornado en colores rojo sangre y plata se acomodaron quedando los Slytherin de un lado y los Gryffindor del otro. Bueno ya no estaban separados, ya eran magos y brujas. Pero hay costumbres que perduran para siempre.  
- ¿no se supone que somos 10? – Pregunto una voz del fondo  
- Si, la decima era Jane algo...  
- No era Jane, era Joanne – Replico Lilth impaciente, le molestaba la gente inepta  
- Nadie te ha pedido tu intervención Vodka – hizo un tono burlon al pronunciar el apellido de esta  
- ¿te hace gracia mi apellido, black? - Lo miro con odio – Tu y tus amiguitos tendran su escarmiento  
- ¿qué se supone que vas a hacer? - esta vez fue Lily la que hablo. Era conocida la enemistad entre ellas dos.

No pudieron terminar la conversación por la intrusión de una figura empapada, se veia realmente tenebrosa, camino por el pasillo al fondo, quitándose la capa negra. Era una chica, debia de ser Joanne, tenia el cabello negro y largo de piel arena y ojos oscuros. Se acomodo la tunica Rojo oscuro y se sento al fondo junto a Peter.

Por alguna extraña razon el autobús se sumio en un silencio tenebroso con la llegada de la chica, claro que la chica lo era. Un aire de misterio y miedo la envolvia. y no fue hasta que el autobús paso por un bache que se dieron cuenta de que habían arrancado.  
OoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí dos personas charlaban, en lo que parecia ser una biblioteca de una vieja mansión  
- Todo esta listo. Ya ha comenzado  
- ¿aviso a los demas?  
- Si, Los quiero listos en 5 minutos exactos sin retraso.  
OoOoOoO

De Vuelta en el autobús, Lily y Remus estaban enfrascados en dos libros que parecian ser los mismos, a James y Sirius molestando a Rodolphus Lestrange que intentaba dormir placidamente, Bellatrix hablaba con Lilth. Severus Snape anotaba algo en un pergamino y en el fondo a Peter comiendo y a la chica, Joanne veia por la ventana, pensativa...

Sabian que era un viaje largo, de unas cuatro horas les habían dicho. Debian de ir a mitad de camino, porque ya llevaban dos horas de viaje, dos horas aburridas y monoton...  
¡CRASH!

El autobús habia dado tal vuelta que un caucho habia explotado, todos se miraron asustados y sobresaltados. Se deslizaban en el mojado suelo dieron otra vuelta brusca y sintieron el golpe contra un árbol

Pasaron unos segundos, todos respiraban agitadamente y se mantenian sigilosos, como esperando dar alguna otra vuelta, Hasta que alguien hablo.  
- Deberíamos ver como esta el chofer – Fue Joanne, algunos asintieron pero nadie se movio

James tomo la iniciativa yse levanto caminando en dirección a la cabina del chofer seguido por los demas todos iban sigilosamente, sin ninguna razon, esperando un susto, abrio lentamente la puerta para encontrarse la cabina del conductor...  
- ¡¿VACIA! – Grito Sirius desde el fondo, sonrojándose al ver las miradas de los demas

Pero era cierto no habia nadie en la cabina, y tampoco huella de que hubiera habido alguien. Si habían ido con magia ¿Cómo se enterarian de que estaban en medio de quien sabe donde, solos y sin forma de comunicarse?.

- Tenemos que... que hacer algo... – por ninguna razon en especifica se sentian con miedo, por eso sono tan rara la voz de Severus.

- si tiene razon, salgamos quizas podamos conseguir... lo que sea – incluso Sirius Black le hablaba a Severus normal, como personas civilizadas

Salieron con Bellatrix a la cabeza y se encontraron junto a una vieja carretera con plantaciones de maiz a los lados, una cosa era segura esa no era la via correcta, se supone que era una autopista, por lo que quien estuviera manejando el autobús, se habia ido por el camino equivocado.  
- Esto es espeluznante... – Susurro Remus

- hay un campo anti-magia – dijo Rodolphus con varita en mano.  
- ¡miren! – exclamo Peter sobresaltando a todos – De aquella casa podremos comunicarnos con alguien  
-Tiene Razon – Dijo Joanne

Se encaminaron a "la casa", tenian que ir cuesta abajo hasta ella, pero el justificado casa no iba con ella, era una mansión. Lo que no se explicaba era lo que hacia una solitaria mansión en medio de un campo como aquel.

Por cada cabeza diferentes pensamientos pasaban, pero todos tenian un mismo punto de inicio. Todo esto era tenebroso, incluso para un grupo de brujos...  
OoOoOoO

Volvemos a la biblioteca y resuena unos golpes en toda la mansión...El mismo personaje del principio mueve su copa y sonrie  
- Ha empezado...- Susurra y desaparece seguido por un grupo de personas con un pequeño ¡Pof!  
**  
****N/ A: Thriller.. xD espero que les gusto el cap 1 al rato subo el 2 y ¡Feliz Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A¡ya se! Soy una plantona no pregunten tampoco se que significa aquí esta... tendre que matar a... no me maten ¡**

_Capitulo 2: You're the one that I want _

Remus volvio a tocar la puerta… sin recibir respuesta, excepto por como se abrio tenebrosamente la puerta sola. Con cuidado comenzaron a pasar uno por uno, como esperando que un tipo con hacha les saltara encima ¿a que no saben a que hago referencia?.

Quedaron maravillados con el pasillo que tenian delante paredes y pisos de reluciente mármol, hermosas pinturas en marcos de oro, esculturas en las esquinas. A su izquierda subia una escalera en forma de espiral al atico, y por lo que se veia solo habían 4 habitaciones en el piso de abajo

Estaban separados admirando las pinturas y adornos, pisos y paredes, Techo y... bueno el hecho es que se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta se cerro sola.

- Creo que no hay nadie... – Susurro sirius

- Todos lo miraron como diciendo "Obvio" hasta que Peter hablo – quizas deberíamos separarnos para hallar una forma de pedir ayuda.  
- yo creo que si – susurro Lilth, algunos asintieron...

Separados al azar, para molestia de algunos, quedaron asi: Lily y Lilth irian al atico, Rodolphus y Sirius al cuarto principal, Joanne y Bella a la sala de estar, Severus y Peter a la biblioteca y James y Remus a la cocina.

---OoOoOoO---

- ¿tienes miedo Vodka? – susurro lily al ver la cara de Lilth hacia las escaleras

- oh! Callate evans – y con fingida decisión subio las escaleras

Para su extrañeza se encontraron en un limpio y recogido atico separado a la mitad por las escaleras y unos cuantos estantes. Lily fue hacia la derecha y lilth, obviamente, hacia la izquierda.

Habían millones y millones de, lo que Lily reconocio como, juguetes muggle, muñecas, muñecos, carritos, trenes, y mucho mas. Se acerco a un muñeco que le llamo la atención, era igual a James, SU James, excepto por los ojos verdes... tan verdes como los de ella. Lo sostuvo y sonrio al ver como movia los ojos graciosamente, se volteo y vio un raro pasadizo y... entro en el.

Por su lado Lilth observaba fascinada diferentes ¡Bebidas alcoholicas! Y torcio el gesto al ver una botella de Vodka causa de burlas desde su niñez... tendría que probarlo, lo tomo y comenzo a tomar.

---OoOoOoO---

Rodolphus y Sirius pasaron al ultimo cuarto a la derecha era inmenso, y se encontraba inmaculado, se dividieron Sirius fue al baño y Rodolphus se quedo en el cuarto.

Ese era un baño digno de Sirius, brillantes paredes y relucientes cremas, cepillos y demas. Lo que llamo su atención fue la tina ¡vamos si era mas grande que la del baño de los prefectos! Tomo uno de los grifos y... se abrio un pasadizo debajo de la tina.

Rodolphus con sus hermosos ojos verdes-amarronados Cortesía de Joanne Distte se sento en la cama, habia sido un día fuerte, se recosto y se fue a otra era... tanto mental como físicamente.

---OoOoOoO---

- Eres realmente pedante ¿sabias? – dijo Bella mirando feo a su compañera

- ¿envidiosa Black? – susurro misteriosamente Joanne

- ¿De Ti? – Rodo los ojos - ¿De tus cabellos negros, largos y lacios¿de tu piel tersa y palida¿De tus ojos Grises como... como... como los mios? – termino mirando fijamente a la otra

- ¿no lo habias notado? Somos mas parecidas de lo que los demas piensan...

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, con idénticas miradas desafiantes.

---OoOoOoO---

Severus se encontro en una Biblioteca-Laberinto. Y en pocas palabras mando a Peter al area de Auto-ayuda, mientras el su parte iba hacia el area de artes oscuras Si arriba tenia unos letreritos a lo mas Supermercado

Severus, sabia a lo que habia ido y comenzo a pasear por cada una de las hileras, en busca de un telefono muggle o lo que fuera.

Por su parte Peter, se sintio interesado por un librito De 900 paginas de color granate titulado "La Clave del Exito"

---OoOoOoO---

James salto sobre la nevera tomando todo lo que encontraba, y Remus sin quedarse atrás comía de una caja de bombones que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Y no hizo nada hasta que vio como James era succionado por la nevera, pego un grito y corrio hasta ella abriendola y cerrando  
---OoOoOoO---

- ¿Dónde diablos estoy? - exclamo

- ¿James?  
- ¿Lily?

Se encontraron en la esquina que los separaba y se abrazaron, estaban en una extraña habitación rectangular sin puertas ni ventanas  
-¿Cómo llegaste aqui?  
- La nevera me succiono ¬¬U ¿y tu?

- Entre por un pasadizo...

- Lily, Te amo... eres la chica que yo quiero – se besaron

En un segundo la luz se fue se oyo una exclamación a lo lejos de una chica, con acento ruso asi que debia ser Vodka, ¡CUIDADO SIRIUS! >> y luego dos gritos agudos. Tan cerca de James que se tiro contra la pared...

En otro relámpago volvio la luz y James cayo hacia atrás viendo desde el suelo a Snape y Peter levanto la cabeza y quedo en Shock. Rodolphus Lestrange caia colgado grotescamente sangrando por el estomago, mientras Lily habia caido de frente con un hacha clavada en la espalda...  
---OoOoOoO---

**N/A: Juas... me lo imagino estilo comiquita... el que adivine quien es el culpable le doy un regalo dejen revs con su respuesta...  
En la proxima entrega:  
- ¿Estaran Lily y Rodolphus realmente muertos?**

**- ¿Qué paso con Sirius?  
- ¿moriran mas?...  
SINTONIZENOS A LA MSIMA HORA Y EN EL MISMO CANAL  
**


End file.
